


The Proposal, reimagined

by KiljoyTrout



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiljoyTrout/pseuds/KiljoyTrout
Summary: I loved the way Laurie proposed to Amy in Little Women, but I didn't think the setting was romantic enough. I switched it up a bit.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Proposal, reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> Hey green beans, I wrote this fic a long time ago and I'm just posting it because why not.

It was rather improper for a young woman to sneak out in the middle of the night to go off on a rowboat, but Laurie tended to bring out such actions in the March sisters. Tonight though was not another merry romp with Jo or a covert convening of the Pickwick Club. It was something far more lasting.   
Laurie stood on the grounds above the lake, the old chill of night ruffling his hair and his nerves. Suppose Amy didn’t come? Suppose she really had decided to marry Fred Vaughn? Suppose after all of his repentance and devotion, she still couldn’t bring herself to love him, just like-.   
But all of these worries were cut short by the sight of a small figure trundled up in fleeces and overcoats making her way down the grassy knolls towards him. He could see the excitement in her flushed cheeks, which coupled with her nervous looks back to the imposing stature of Plumfield Hall conveyed a scene of scandalous subterfuge, as if they were sailing away to China, rather than just reclining in the lake. Laurie grinned and waved to her as if there were other people on the banks hoping to take a row in the dark.  
“Laurie, Laurie!”, softly cried Amy as she finally approached him, half running from the thrill of it all.   
“Why Miss March, I was beginning to fear you had turned down my invitation,” Laurie quipped, his charismatic smile masking his sigh of relief.   
“Don’t be absurd. I just had to get past old Aunt March’s room. She snores so loudly and it gave me such a fright!”  
Laurie chuckled and swept his dashing hand to the little rowboat.   
“Well you needn’t be frightened anymore Miss March. The night is young and our ship awaits.”  
“Oh stop that Miss March business Laurie, you’ve known me since I was a school girl. Just Amy is fine,” fussed Amy as she took a seat in the rowboat, carefully spreading her skirts under her.  
“ Then off we go Miss Amy,” said Laurie with a roguish grin, carefully turning the oars and pushing the boat into the water.  
It was a quiet night out on the glassy lake with the echo of tinny crickets chirping and deep bellowing bullfrogs scarcely interrupting the lovely silence. Neither of the paramours minded, until Amy caught Laurie looking at her with a curious light in his eyes and she hastened to say.  
“You must be tiring by now. Do let me row a little!”  
“It’s no trouble, but you may take an oar if you like”  
Amy obliged and though she used both hands and he only one, they kept together marvelously and cut a smooth course across the silver glazed lake.  
“How well we row together!”, said Amy, who needed some conversation to temper the tranquil beauty of the night.  
“So well that I wish we might always row in the same boat. Will you Amy?”, tenderly asked Laurie.  
“Yes Laurie”, Amy replied, dropping her oar to look up from the melancholy water to the boy who’d been there all her past and the man who would now be her future.

**Author's Note:**

> God this is cringe, thanks for reading.


End file.
